<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father's Legacy by Madoka_of_Hoshido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780689">Father's Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoka_of_Hoshido/pseuds/Madoka_of_Hoshido'>Madoka_of_Hoshido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyway - HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZE AND SAIZO, Birthday, It's not the best I know, M/M, Time pressure is a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoka_of_Hoshido/pseuds/Madoka_of_Hoshido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Kaze, Saizo and their father</p><p> </p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZE AND SAIZO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saizo/Suzukaze | Kaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father's Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I upload something. But it's the twin's birthday &lt;3</p><p>I need to warn you, my english is pretty bad and I ran out of time : (</p><p>I hope you can enjoy it anyway XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Saizo IV carefully slid the door to his sons' room open, the boys were already asleep. The father could not help but smile. His little boys were very disciplined; but sometimes these two rascals were so fiercely belligerent that even dressing in the early morning turned into a heated fight.</p><p>Well, if <i>sometimes</i> means every second day.</p><p>And now? There the two lay peaceful slumbering in their beds, close together in the middle of both futons; Kaze was resting his head on Saizo's shoulder, who welcomed it and leaned his head against Kaze's in return.</p><p>When he saw them sleeping so peacefully, he often forgot for a moment what fate was imposed on them from birth. But then it weighed all the more heavily on him when it occurred to him again what a dark path lay before these young souls.</p><p>Saizo IV entered the room and sat down next to his sleeping sons, just to be close to them, and stroke their hair in turns. Moments like these were rare, and the more time will pass, the more the children will follow the dark path of the shinobi, the less restful nights they will have.</p><p>Sometimes he really cursed his destiny being a Saizo. And since the day his sons were born these moments become more often. Of course, he was proud to be blessed with two healthy and strong boys who carry on his legacy.</p><p>But still... if he had the chance, he would give up everything to free them from this burden.</p><p>
  <i>I wonder... Did my father think the same way about me?</i>
</p><p>Then – a movement under his hand; the red head of his first-born turned sluggishly and Saizo IV looked into the sleepy but open eyes of the next clan heir.</p><p>“Father?” the boy murmured tiredly, straightening up carefully. “What is your command? Did something happen?”</p><p>Oh, his little Saizo. Always only his duties in mind.</p><p>“It's nothing,” he said. “I just came home and wanted to see you. I hope you had a good birthday. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you today.”</p><p>“Don't be!” Saizo jumped on his feet. “You duties have the highest priority, we know that! And Kaze and I had a good day. And we hold our promise we gave you yesterday; we took it easy today, just like you said.”</p><p>“Inquiring about our ancestors and studying their individual fighting techniques is not the meaning of taking easy, young man,” Saizo IV admonished grinning with crossed arms.</p><p>The boy blushed. “T-that was Kaze's idea! He wanted to--”</p><p>“Not true!” Kaze’s voice interrupted him.</p><p>The younger twin sat up immediately. He was angry, but at the same time so sleepy that he could hardly be taken seriously; the eyelids half-closed and sluggish, the body swaying. He was about to fall asleep while sitting.</p><p>This picture was too much for Saizo IV, he started laughing and took his sons in a tight hug. At first the boys were totally stunned, but soon they joined his laughing and returned father's embrace.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while; silence fell over them. The tension between the kids was gone. The pain he had to endure on his mission today, the screams and the blood, were just forgotten. It was only the three of them right now.</p><p>“Now lay down and sleep,” Saizo IV said after a long time when he released the twins, only to realize that both of them were already asleep again.</p><p>Saizo IV sighed with a smile. What in the world had these two lads been up to that they were now so exhausted? What a pity, he couldn't even tell them that he had the whole day off tomorrow.</p><p>He laid the children carefully in their beds and covered them lovingly. “Sleep well, my boys.” Then he stood up and went to the door.</p><p>But before he left the room, he turned to them once more, mustering his first-born</p><p>“Saizo,” he whispered, his voice filled with sorrow. “With each year that passes, the burden on your shoulders gets heavier. And far too often you will threaten to collapse under that weight. And yet... you have something I envy you for.”</p><p>He averted his gaze from Saizo and directed it to Kaze.</p><p>“I see every day how much Kaze supports you; also I see how good this is for you and how much you rely on him. And to be honest, seeing you together like that fills me with jealous. If I had a little brother like him, maybe I could have slept much more peacefully. However...”</p><p>His gaze returned to Saizo again.</p><p>“You, the two sons of mine, your brotherhood, your love, your mutual support, that is my legacy and the future of Igasato. So no matter how dark your path of the shinobi may be, whatever dangers await you in the future...”</p><p>****</p><p>
  <i>...do always stand together and you can do everything.</i>
</p><p>So the words of his father echoed in Saizo's head while he tightly grasped the wrist of his younger twin.</p><p>“Broth–...” Kaze struggled for words.</p><p>He expected that he would find his certain death in this canyon, and he accepted it. This was the appropriate punishment for his failure many years ago.</p><p>But just as he closed his eyes and bowed to his fate, the desperate cries of Lord Corrin and Lady Hinoka in the background, he felt a painful tight grip around his wrist.</p><p>His eyes snapped open again and he looked into the face of his elder twin.</p><p>Kaze was frozen in shock. He had no idea where Saizo suddenly came from, or how he could even hold himself in the cliff after it broke. But there he was, holding Kaze right wrist with both hands; and now, thanks to Kaze, also in danger.</p><p>That thought was it that let Kaze snap back to his sense.</p><p>“Saizo, let me go! We'll both fall if you don't!”</p><p>
  <i>I'll take care of him, father.</i>
</p><p>Saizo didn't know what it was that finally made his gaze wander to his right, directly into his blind spot, and he'll ask himself this question again and again throughout his life, but that's exactly he spotted a purple crystal.</p><p>“Kaze, grab my left arm! And don't let go!”</p><p>
  <i>I will protect him.</i>
</p><p>“What are you– “</p><p>“DO IT!”</p><p>Fortunately, Kaze grabbed Saizo's arm as his twin requested.</p><p>“I'll remove my right hand now,” Saizo then said. “Hold my arm tight. And whatever happens, do not let go!”</p><p>Kaze nodded.</p><p>Then everything happened so fast that Kaze could hardly realize what exactly was happening. He could remember Saizo throwing a shuriken, then a sudden deafening bang and a blinding light.</p><p>Then he lost consciousness...</p><p>****</p><p>The next thing Kaze could remember was is twin's scent. Then he realized that he was being carried on Saizo's back.</p><p>“Saizo...?” he tried to speak. “What–“</p><p>“If you ever do something like that again, I'll kill you by myself,” the elder twin interrupted. “Do you remember the promise you gave me? That you'd be my right eye? Answer me.”</p><p>“I do...” the younger brother replied in shame.</p><p>“I am Saizo the Fifth, the son of Saizo the Forth. And I will carry on his legacy. I will never allow it to die. And you, Kaze, are a part of it. Remember that before you're planning to throw your life away like that again.”</p><p>Then Saizo fell silent. He continued his way.</p><p>Until he suddenly stopped.</p><p>
  “Besides... I don't want to think about a life without you by my side.”
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo... what do ya think?</p><p>I had actually planned more but due to health problems and acute time pressure I had to minimize this a bit.<br/>Otherwise I would not have been able to upload it in time.</p><p>I WILL COMPLETE THIS WORK ONE DAY THEN IT WILL BE PERFECT FOR THE TWINS</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZE AND SAIZO 💚❤</p><p> </p><p>Anyway... I welcome kudos and nice comments : )</p><p>I'll see you soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>